Sleeping Hotaru and other messed up fairytales
by Allethia
Summary: An epic tale that will make you laugh , cry and..... Ohh who am I kidding Narumi plays a grandmother. And he's in a dress. Surprise surprise
1. Little Red Riding Mikan

Helloha! This is C writing my first fanfic. I'm totally new to this and if anyone could help me that would be very cool cause I'm too lazy to look it up on my own!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Little Red riding hood…or my house or my TV or Pokemon or power rangers….

Hotaru (staring at author huddled in corner): *rolls eyes* and now without FURTHER ADO *glares at author* we now present

**Little red riding Mikan**

It was a beautiful day in the Northern Forest and Mikan the girl who always wore red was setting off to visit her Grandma…Grandfather…Grand person.

"Bye Mother" she cried swinging her basket of goodies with one hand.

"Be careful that the Wicked wolf of the North doesn't catch you!" Cried her mother

"I will" sang Mikan

But the dense little girl didn't notice the wolf watching her from the shadows! ( Gasp in horror!)

"Hng" said the wolf ("Use your SCRIPT" cries Authoress then hits him upside the head with it! Heh heh)

"I will follow this little girl as she visits her grandparent then I will grab the basket of goodies" says Wolf woodenly. But wait is that a cute little rabbit I see? " I know a shortcut " whispers not so cute but quite evil rabbit. "Fine" sighs wolf " I shall take a shortcut to the grandparents house and hide in the grand persons bed.

Meanwhile the dense little girl has stopped to pick flowers for her grand person conveniently forgetting that her grand person is allergic to flowers and will die if he sees them. But that's the kind of dense child little red riding Mikan is.

So she gets to eventually and knocks on the door

"It's open" cries grand person in a deep voice

So Mikan being stupid decides to go in and sees her "grandmother" sitting in the bed

"Grandmother!" cries Mikan " Has your nose gotten bigger?!"

"I'm wearing a mask" said the wolf (Gasp in horror!)

Yes it was the wolf in a clever disguise! ("I'm wearing a mask") Earlier he had crept into "Grannies" room and had eaten her whole ( It would have been easier to roast her and then use a knife and fork says Natsume AKA the wolf as if you hadn't guessed!)

"OK" says little red stupid hood " Can I sit on your bed? I brought a basket of sweets and stuff"

"Yes you may" said the wolf/granny

"Granny" says Mikan "your voice sounds awfully deep"

"I have a cold" says Wolf/granny ( Observe the wolf's cleverness!)

"But I didn't bring any cold medicine" worries stupid head ( Mikan I just thought she was being really stupid)

The wolf got tired of all this nonsense and decided to eat her royal stupidness but just as he was about to guess who stormed in. It was the woodcutter ( Everyone cheer Whoop!)

But the woodcutter just came in because he smelled children. Mr Bear ( the woodcutter) didn't like children

He hit wolf boy so hard that Granny flew out of his mouth still intact and perfectly well

"Granny Narumi!" gasped Mikan "Are you OK?"

Now in reality of course granny Narumi wouldn't be ok but because this is a FAIRYTALE we have to be nice.

"Of course I am dearie" Granny Narumi smiled. Then died because of the flowers ( I'm sorry I had to do it!)

"NOOOOOOO!" cried Mikan.

The bear walked off. He had more important things to do.

"Now" smirked the wolf "Lunch!"

Then Hotaru ran in and shot the wolf with her baka gun.

The wolf shot flames from his hands

Hotaru called on the powers of her genius and transformed into a robot ( Like in power rangers!)

Then the wolf grew really big too

Then Hotaru shouted…..

"Pikachu I choose you!"

Then Pikachu zapped evil wolfie and he died then he gave electric shock treatment to Narumi and he came back to life and they all lived happily ever after ( except Natsume and the forest which they had put a huge hole in)

So it just goes to show that you should never underestimate the power of Pokemon

**END**

**Well did you like it? If you did you can leave reviews but I'm not going to stop writing cause some people didn't review me**

**But hey lets not get mean we're all friends here right!**

**Anyway if you're reading this that means you read to the end and that makes me happy just knowing people read it! **

**This is the first story I've completed anyway (at home not school)**

**So thanks for reading!**


	2. Sleeping Hotaru

Hey! Me again! I know. Shocker. I have decided to make this a series of Gakuen Alice fairytales. I haven't written in ages and ages and ages and that, is because of two very simple reasons.

One: My computer went kablooey and refused to let me on the internet.

Two: I forgot I had an account. Yes. I am that stupid.

Thanks to all the peeps who reviewed! I'll try and keep writing this time!

Ps. I just noticed a mistake in Little Red Riding Mikan: After Granny Narumi goes "Of Course I am dearie" I have:

1: Put smiled twice. And:

2: Have said "then of the flowers." Which makes no sense. I meant to put "Then died because of the flowers."

Sorry for any confusion!! You may blame me for any head messed-up-ness. Who else would you blame though?

Disclaimer. I don't own Gakuen Alice or Cinderella or Nightol.

And now, for your viewing pleasure, Automatic Apple presents (Drum roll please)

**Sleeping Hotaru**

Once upon a time, in a land far away, were a very happy King and Queen. They had a son already, but he was a bit of a non-emotional idiot. What the loving King and Queen wanted, was a daughter. A beautiful daughter who would grow up kind and wonderful, who would marry and give them lots and lots of Royal Grandbabies (The King and Queen were a bit sexist.) They wanted a daughter who would put them in a nice home when they began dribbling. The son was no use. He said that as soon as they got a bit senile they were out on their ear with a Christmas tree and a cardboard box (Don't know why a Christmas Tree.) Anyway…

The King and Queen were soon blessed with a baby girl. They invited people from all over the land to the christening. They also invited a fairy god person, but she sent word that she was busy saving some whiney girl who complained about being made to do chores. So she was unable to come. (Guess what messed up fairytale is next?)

So, because it was proper etiquette to invite a magical fairy to royal christenings, the King and Queen had to go for the next best thing. And that was, the dark fairy Natsume!!! (Dun Dun DUN!)

So the day of the christening dawned bright and clear. (But about an hour later some clouds rolled by and then it became a bit wet and murky)

The godparent Narumi had managed to arrive, saying something about a glass slipper with a homing device and a daft prince. Everyone who was anyone and some people who weren't anyone were there. The dark fairy Natsume was grumbling in the corner. At the party everyone brought gifts to the baby princess. Everyone that is, except Natsume.

"I come to this stupid christening when I didn't even want to, and now you tell me I was to bring a present as well??? For a baby??? Who doesn't even know it's own name??????? Ohhhh I'll give you a present alright. I'll give you a brilliant present!!! I'm going to burn this stupid OTT palace to the ground. How do you like that!?!?!? EHHH?!!!?!?!?!?" (Natsume had some blood pressure problems)

*Bring Bring. Bring Bring*

Natsume appeared to be ringing. He looked around.

"That might be me. Hang on a minute. Hello? Oh. It's you… I told you I didn't want to come to this stupid thing… Yeah I know you write the story, but… I'm your what? I'm not a female dog!!… What?! I'm not allowed to burn down the castle?!?… Yeah, I know it's a bit mean, that's why I'm doing it. What do you want me to do instead???… That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! What if I don't do it?? Huh?? What'll you do then???….You'll what??? Steady on. That's a bit much… Uhm. Yeah. Yeah I understand. Fine. Bye."

Natsume hung up. "There's been a bit of a change in plans. I've decided not to burn down the castle.

I'm.. I'm. Ohh I can't say it…I'm going to make you all fall asleep instead on the princess's tenth birthday. She's , oh god why?, She's going to drink a cup of coffee, and you're all going to fall asleep. And yes. I appreciate the irony"

Natsume did a half-hearted mwuhaha and disappeared. Pandemonium erupted. The rubbish son immediately put in for a transfer to a different castle, the King started crying hysterically whilst the queen comforted him, and Godparent Narumi edged out of the great hall in case anyone asked him to do anything, you know, like save her or something where you actually had to work. He had expected this to be a vacation!

**10 years later**

Princess Hotaru wandered around the castle bored. She had been chucked out of her laboratory because her robots had wanted to do something for her birthday. She had gone down to the kitchen for a glass of milk, but the chef had thrown her out. She really fancied something hot to drink though. Something strong and bitter. For some reason her parents never let her have hot drinks. They said it was bad for her or something.

Hotaru wandered out into the gardens, but what was that delicious smell? It was strange. She followed her nose and came to the walled gardens. There, sitting at a small table with two chairs, was a glowering man.

"What?" he glowered. "Can't a guy have a cup of coffee in peace?" Suddenly he winced.

"Oww!! Fine. I'll do it." He appeared to be talking to himself. He cleared his throat and glanced up at the princess.

"Helllllloooo little girl!" he said in a suitably creepy voice. "Would you like some of my delicious coffee??"

He handed a mug to Hotaru. In slow motion she lifted it up to her mouth.

Everyone in the castle suddenly stopped what they were doing. (After turning off all dangerous appliances of course) Slowly they all began to fall asleep. Natsume (For it was him with the coffee) got up and walked off. "So it was said, so it was done. " he muttered. "Can I go home now?"

**Some time later**

A handsome knight came riding into town. All the townspeople stopped and stared. The knight stopped one of the women.

"You! Do you know where there is a suitable inn ,where I can hear of a mysterious castle, and must rescue the inhabitants of said castle?" The knight said it all in one breath. The woman stared at the knight.

"There's an inn over there if that's what you mean" she said pointing. Remounting, The knight rode the some 100 metres to the inn. Dismounting the knight strode into the smoky room.

"You! Innkeeper! Is there a cursed castle somewhere?" The innkeeper shrugged.

"Well the castle over there hasn't been by to get supplies in a while." he shrugged.

"Aha! I suppose there is some great thorns surrounding the castle? And there has been no-one leaving the castle for about 100 years?" Asked the knight triumphantly.

"Well. No. It's really only been about 2 days. I think they must have bought some surplus or something."

"Enough! I must go rescue the inhabitants of this castle from this dreadful curse!"

"What are you on about mate?"

"Hey!" said the knight. "I'm a girl! Not all knights are guys! I need to find a cursed castle so the guy knights start to respect me!"

"Whatever" said the innkeeper. The castle is first left along this road, then about 10 minutes ride."

"Thank you good sir! I will make sure you are rewarded!" The knight remounted, rode the horse a few metres down the road and turned right.

" I said LEFT you pillock" shouted the innkeeper after her.

*****************

Mikan, for that was the knights name, arrived at the road leading to the castle after about an hour.

"I wonder where the thorns are? I will keep along this road." Pretty soon Mikan found herself walking through some weeds and stinging nettles.

"Aha! This must be the dangers that kind innkeeper warned me about!!"

After a short stop to search for some dock leaves, Mikan reached the castle. Entering, she walked through the great hall. The King and Queen were sleeping on their thrones. Mikan stopped and bowed before them.

"I will rescue your beautiful daughter for you Your Highnesses."

She climbed some steps up, up to the very top of the castle. There was a room inside the tower. Mikan entered cautiously. There, was the "beautiful" Hotaru lying on the bed. As Mikan stared at her, Hotaru began to stir.

**************

Hotaru sat up to see a scared looking girl in armour clutching the curtains like her life depended on it.

"What are you doing?"

Mikan recovered herself enough to speak."Beautiful princess, I came to rescue you but you are already awake."

"Why would I need to be rescued? I was just having a nap. This creepy guy who talked to himself offered me some of this stuff called coffee, and I tried some but it was really gross, so I spat it out. I wasn't able to go anywhere so I took some Nightol and went to bed. I might have taken too much though, because the packet said that one would be enough to make you sleep for 24 hours and I took 2."

"But… But… Everyone else was sleeping as well!!" Mikan shouted. "This is unfair! My first quest and it turns out to be a false alarm!!"

" Why don't you stay here?" asked Hotaru. " You can't honestly want to be a knight!" Mikan agreed. She stayed with Hotaru as one of her handmaidens for as long as they lived.

Everyone in the castle had woken up by then and Hotaru just had a belated birthday. With a new cake obviously.

Incidentally, everyone in the castle had fallen asleep because they had stayed up the previous two nights worrying that the princess was going to "Die."

So kiddies, the moral of this tale is never believe rumours, cause normally they get blown out of proportion. Ohh. And that you should always read the label regarding sleeping tablets.

**END**

Well, what did you think? It's a bit different from the first one!

I'm listening to Bob Marley so it got a bit OOC and finished up quite quickly at the end cause he made me feel all relaxed and happy

Was it better or worse than Little Red Riding Mikan? Or did you not feel anything either way

Review if you want to! Don't if you don't!


	3. Cinderuka

Hey Sorry, Internet went boom again. Fixed now though! (Hopefully)

For obvious reasons, can we pretend that Cinderella was a guy and that the prince is actually a princess?

Narumi is just there. As always.

I now present, the third chapter in Twisted Fairytales,

**Cinderuka**

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, lived a young boy. He lived with his mother and father, and they were very happy together. The family was fairly wealthy and the boy did not want for anything. They had a few servants, but not as many as too be over indulgent. The boy's mother was very beautiful and his father loved her very much. The mother, Hotaru, was wealthy, and without her, the father would have been very poor indeed.

One day, when the young boy was playing in his room with his rabbit doll when there was a knock at the door. His father was out but he figured his mother would answer it. But then there was another knock. His mother didn't seem too inclined to answer it, so he went downstairs and opened the door. Standing there, was his local policeman.

"Hello little boy!" he boomed. "Is your mother in?" The little boy was terrified! This policeman was giant! His mother had always taught him to never say anything to policemen, if he was arrested, the only thing he was too say was, "I want my phone call," and to always run if he ever saw a police car. So he shook his head at the policeman and hoped the policeman would go away. But he didn't. So he just hoped that his father would turn up. And he did!

"What seems to be the problem officer?" His father asked curiously. The officer glanced at him.

"Sir! It has come to our attention that your wife is a fraudster! She has stolen over 200 million from banks all over the country! We have come to place her under arrest.." The boy's father paled. The boy didn't understand, but he knew that whatever was happening wasn't good.

The police ransacked the house, but they could find hide nor hair of the female fraudster. And so, the boy was motherless. Years passed. All the servants left and the father went out on long journeys trading. The boy tried his hardest, but one young boy cannot keep a large house going all by himself. It fell into disrepair.

One day, the father brought a woman back with him.

"Son, meet your new mother. You shall have stepsisters as well! Isn't that good?" The boy nodded obediently, he just wanted his father to be happy. The woman looked at him.

"My daughters will be coming shortly. Could you clean the house in preparation?" The boy nodded again. Truth be told, he was a bit of a pushover. He spent all day cleaning each room, and by the time he was finished, he was filthy. The two girls arrived before he had time to wash. As this boy had quite a feminine face, and was wearing non-gender specific clothes, the girls immediately assumed he was a girl. (They weren't very intelligent girls.) They decided to call him cinderuka, to make "her" feel like a boy. They decided, as there were no servants, Cinderuka would be their servant.

So the years passed, Cinderuka got taller and filled out more. The idiot stepsisters just thought she was eating too much. (They were seriously stupid girls.) The family who ruled the town decided to have a countrywide party too find a husband for their darling little girl. This "darling little girl" didn't really want a husband but had been bribed to have a ball with the offer of a new dog. The invitations were sent to every large house in the country. This included Cinderuka's house. The sisters were very excited about the invite because they thought that they would be able to snare a handsome nobleman. So they immediately went out and bought shiny new dresses that made them look like a lemon and an orange respectively.

The day of the ball dawned. The stepsisters had been preparing themselves for 8 hours. (It took them that long to look halfway normal) Cinderuka waved them off, and looked forward to a nice night in, where he could finally have a bath long enough to get all the dirt washed off him. He grabbed a towel and prepared to run his bath. With a flash of glitter, a shiny person in a shiny dress appeared and flashed him a shiny smile.

"Cinderuka! You shall go to the ball!" Shouted the glittery person happily.

"But I don't want to." Said Cinderuka. The fairy godperson sighed. "Look mate. You're going to the ball whether you like it or not, because some of us have community service to fulfil. Alright? Flying whilst intoxicated and being a shiny hazard my…. Anyway! I shall cast my magic wand and you shall have a lovely shiny dress to go to the ball in!" "but. I'm a man." The fairy godmother sighed. "And what's wrong with a nice man in a dress? Honestly kids these days…" The godperson waved his(?) wand and Cinderuka was standing there in a suit, looking clean for the first time in ages. "Alright, you know the drill. Back by midnight etcetera etcetera. Well on you go what are you waiting for?" Cinderuka ran before the godperson changed their mind about the dress.

Arriving at the palace, Cinderuka was overwhelmed by the amount of people there. He noticed that quite a few women were staring at him and had to reassure himself a few times that he really wasn't wearing a dress.

Walking into the ballroom, he was immediately grabbed by the orange twin.

"Care to dance?" She simpered. Cinderuka shrugged "Not real…" But before he had to finish she was dragging him into the whirl of dancers. All poor Cinderuka wanted to do was make straight for the buffet but every time he tried to move off, he was grabbed by another giggling female. Finally, he made it, and was loading his plate as high as it could go, no sense wasting this opportunity, he didn't know when he'd get another, when he noticed a girl doing the exact same thing. She smiled at him.

"Did you get forced to do this too?" She asked. He nodded. "It could be worse though." He shuddered, thinking with horror about the dress. She grinned.

"I'm Mikan. You seem fairly normal. You aren't an axe murderer or anything are you?" Shocked, he shook his head. "Good. Wanna get married?" Cinderuka fell off his chair. "WHAT?" Mikan shrugged. Well it's better than marrying some idiot who just wants my money. You don't seem to know I'm the one this ball is being held for, so may as well." Cinderuka weighed up the options. "Errr. OK."

"Good. So it's settled. Chicken drumstick?"

And then it struck midnight(DUN DUN DUN!!!!!) And Cinderuka had to run. He didn't know why, but his legs decided to do it without asking his opinion. When he got home he found the fairy godperson sitting with his feet up eating a ton of party eggs. He glanced up.

"so you got engaged. Congrats. My community service is almost up now. He clicked his fingers, and he, the party eggs and the suit Cinderuka was wearing disappeared. Cinderuka was back to wearing his tattered rags. He sighed and went to bed.

There was a knock at the door the next morning. Cinderuka stopped cutting the lemon sisters toenails and went to answer it. There was Mikan and an entourage of lots of posh looking people. He was shoved out of the way by the orange sister.

"We are honoured to have you visit us Lady Mikan. Do one of your courtiers wish to propose to us. What about that handsome looking blond man I danced with last night? He seemed interested!" Cinderuka shuddered. Mikan looked slightly disgusted with the orange sister. The lemon sister thundered down the stairs. She cleared her throat. " I am here because a mysterious sparkly thing told me that my fiancee was here. She glanced over at Cinderuka who was staring at the floor. Hovering above him was the sparkly thing that muttered about community service. No-one else seemed to notice it but it was poking Cinderuka's head. She figured that meant that was her fiancee. so she went over to him, grabbed him by the wrist and walked away from those scary sisters as fast as was polite. Cinderuka gaped at her in wonder.

"You recognised me!" "Yeah. Sure." chuckled Mikan nervously. "That's what happened. It wasn't a sparkly thing or anything." So they were married and the fraudster mother sent a postcard from Mexico congratulating them, and the father and stepmother were happy for them and came to the wedding. The fairy godperson, in celebration for finishing his court order, decided to have a little bit of fun, and made the orange and lemon sisters in partners in crime with Hotaru, they were then thrown in prison by the big policeman, who somehow managed to fall in love with them. And they all lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

So was it Ok? I hate the ending, but I couldn't think of anything to happen to the idiot stepsisters. Any suggestions?

Also, if anyone has any requests for anymore twisted fairytales, cause I've hit a blank. No Snow White fairytale is coming, cos they did that in the anime.!


	4. THe little mermaid

Sorry if the characters in the last story were a bit OOC. 'Specially Narumi. I just figured that it would be funny if he had to do community service!

Don't own any of the songs or little mermaid

This little mermaid isn't the sad little mermaid, where she kills herself etc. It's the happy Disney version! Sort of.

Dedicated to Manga Witch and her story suggestions and her reviewing every single chapter! Thank you!!

So now, I present, for your reading pleasure,

**The Little Mermaid**

"I am not a mermaid! Stop calling me a mermaid.!" Shouting echoed through the halls. Not sure how they could echo, considering the palace was underwater, bur still. A young boy swam angrily through the halls. Laughter rang through his head as he remembered his stupid parents

_*Flashback Time!*_

"_Natsume my little princess! How are you?" His father swam over to him and hugged him hard. _

"_Father. I am not a girl." He glared at his father. His father, the one in the blue bikini top that he said matched his eyes. _

"_Oh, but you make such a pretty girl! You know we wanted a child. It is proper to have a princess as the youngest, not a boy!" Natsume sighed and looked to his mother appealingly. She shrugged. _

"_I am not part of this family. I was forced into a marriage with this cross dresser, and I stood it for the good of my family. Remember. You have to pretend to actually like your fiancée this time, and not attempt to set fire to them, like you did the last one." His mother went back to reading her book. Sometimes he wondered if he was even a part of the family. He sighed and went back to formulating his plan to get rid of the next girl determined to marry into the royal family. _

"_Goodbye my little mermaid! Goodbye!" shouted his father._

_*End flashback*_

Natsume sighed again and swam into the courtyard. Waiting for him was his only friend. A rabbit fish. He waved at it.

"Sometimes, rabbit fish, I wish I could just go to the surface, and live out my days unpestered by annoying girls!" The rabbit fish looked at him. Sometimes he wished it could talk. Inside his head, he heard the whispering of a thought. "that's right rabbit fish! The seaweed haired witch could help me!"

********

Wandering into the cave, directed by the map that had magically appeared in his head, he gasped. There were pictures of him everywhere! Scarily, some of them were in soft focus love hearts. Even more disturbingly, was the altar in the centre of the cave. Tied up, and gagged, was a priest he recognised from the castle. He gulped, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, appeared a girl with strange curly hair. She giggled maniacally at him.

"Why prince! I wasn't expecting you! What can I do for you?" Natsume summoned his courage. He was here now. What was the worst that could happen? (Mwahahahahaha)

"Seaweed witch." He began, "Please, call me Sumire!" She giggled. She was getting uncomfortably close now, and, was that a veil she was wearing?

"Don't tell me! You want to be human! I can sense these things! Well, I can do that of course, but on one condition!" Natsume gulped. "What?" "If you can't burst the giant hidden sea piñata, in three days, you must marry me!" He thought. That didn't sound too bad. It wouldn't be too hard too find a giant piñata.

"AND!!! You will need to find someone who knows where the giant hidden sea piñata is!!!" Still didn't sound too bad. He would be able to find someone

"AND!!! You can't speak!" He frowned.

"Well what am I supposed to do then?" He asked irritably.

"You can only sing!!!! You cannot talk, shout, yell, whisper! The only thing you can do is sing!! Bad songs!!!!!" He gulped. He wasn't really sure what bad songs were, as everyone under the sea was musical, but it didn't sound good. However, he was desperate to get away from his cross dressing, and indifferent parents! (what kid doesn't?) So he nodded. Sumire nodded, looking satisfied. "Good. I shall cast the spell straightaway. Oh, by the way, too make it a bit easier, you will probably find the person, who can find the sea piñata, quite annoying. The key word is polka dots! See you soon _fiancée_!" And with that, Natsume was caught up in a whirlwind of water. Unable to breathe, he passed out.

*****************

Natsume woke up, feeling cold and wet, both sensations unfamiliar. He shook his head and attempted to stand up. Then fell down again. Then tried to stand up. Then fell down again. He got angry. He tried to yell at them, but all that came out was a warble that was a cross between a seagull and a screeching violin. Holding onto a rock, he managed to drag himself up. A man was staring at him. Natsume tried to shout, to get him to help, but all that came out was "twinkle twinkle little star" Off key. The man approached cautiously.

"Are you alright son?" Natsume shook his head furiously, too scared to say, or sing, a word.

"The man took his arm. "Come on son, I think you've had a bad knock on the head. I'll take you up to the castle kitchens. Natsume opened his mouth but instead of thank you, but "take a chance on me" by ABBA came out. The man glanced at him.

"ok son, why don't you try staying quite just now?"

************

In the castle kitchens, Natsume was the latest curiosity. So far, he'd sang "La bamba", "I don't feel like dancing", and "Itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini." The cooks were grimacing and the porters had earplugs in. Natsume sighed. He'd been tricked! That evil sea witch! He'd be Mr. Seaweed soon! And he still hadn't found the person who could lead him to the piñata! So he slept next to the fire that night, occasionally singing snatches off "Is this the way to Amarillo"

********

He woke up the next morning with dread in his heart. He only had two days left!. A girl came rushing into the kitchens just as he was getting up.

"Sorry I'm late! I slept in!" As she was running in, she slipped on a spilled piece of spaghetti. As she fell, Natsume caught a glimpse of polka dot knickers. But instead of yelling "Do you know where a giant piñata is?" He started singing the Macarena instead. The girl stared at him for a second, then started dancing said dance. As he finished she grinned at him.

"That was fun! Do you know anymore?" He just looked at her.

"Maybe later. I've got work to do." She grinned. "I'll come find you down at the beach at my break okay?" He just nodded dumbly. This girl actually liked these songs? How annoying. But if it would help him avoid marrying seaweed, he would sing as many as he could. So when she came down to the beach, he sang the monster mash. She giggled and clapped her hands.

"Thank you! That was so fun! Is there anyway I could repay you?" He nodded desperately this was his chance! He grabbed a stick and drew a giant round blob. Then he frowned at it. Why couldn't he draw? Was this more of the seaweed's magic.

But the girl was staring at it intently. "You want to know where that giant sea piñata is?" He nodded astounded, and a bit worried, that she had worked out what it was. "I'll show you tomorrow ok? It's quite a trek." He was so happy, he started singing "The Lambeth walk."

*******************

The day dawned bright and clear. No it didn't, it dawned stormy and cloudy but that's beside the point. Anyway, Natsume met the girl, Mikan, on the beach and they began their trek to the giant sea piñata. It was a long day filled with Natsume being forced to sing the songs he hated most. Mikan had some kind of obsession with them, and just wouldn't let him be quiet. He began to think that getting married wasn't such a bad thing after all. However, eventually, they made it. It was a large sandy cove far away from the castle. Mikan grinned. "Follow me! We need to dive to get to the sea piñata!" So they dived, but Natsume didn't notice that it had been such a long day that the sun was coming down! As they reached the sea piñata, the sea witch appeared. "Too late hubby! You still need to break the piñata, and sunset is only a few minutes away! Mikan hadn't seemed to notice the giant evil seaweed witch standing next to her, maybe she was using magic. Anyway, Natsume began desperately trying to break open the piñata and Mikan, although she didn't understand what he was doing, tried to help. The sea witch was cackling in his ear, and his lungs were bursting with the need for air. Maybe he should just give up? But then, as if in a vision, he saw his mother and father cheering him on. His father was waving a handmade banner, and for once, his mother wasn't reading! He renewed his efforts. Tearing into that piñata like a crazed sugar high child. But it wasn't enough. The witch was humming, "Here comes the bride" and he could feel himself changing back into a mermai..merman. But as he felt his tail forming, he noticed Mikan still tearing into it like a terrier dog. As his vision started to black out, he resigned himself to a long miserable life as Mr. Seaweed. But suddenly with a rush of air, his vision started to come back, the seaweed witch screeched, and his parents cheered. Mikan had done it! And there, rushing out of the piñata, was a contract with his name signed on it. He grabbed it and it vanished. The seaweed witch swam back to her cave crying, and Mikan and Natsume flew back up to the beach.

******

When they woke up, Natsume was so happy he immediately started singing "Can't take my eyes off of you" I know what you're thinking! The spell hasn't broken! But it has! He was just singing that to show Mikan how grateful he was. She grinned, left her job in the palace, and they became an all singing, all dancing, cabaret duo. (Available for weddings, christenings, and birthday parties.

**THE END**

TaDa! Was anyone OOC? Sorry if they were!

Next up is Goldilocks!

10 reviews! Thank you!


End file.
